dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Battles of Z
Shadow Battles of Z is a videogame for the Wii. It features several characters from Saiyan of the Shadows. The game starts with the batle between the first super saiyan god and the evil saiyans. The goal of this stage is to defeat as many evil saiyans as possible before time runs out, when the super saiyan god is defeated and the first super saiyan and first shadow saiyan battle. At this point the player chooses which of the two fighters they will fight as, depending on how they answer a short quiz. Depending on who they get, they unlock the equippable item Hikari/Kage Hero's Soul. After the battle ends, Freeplay and Story Mode are unlocked. Story mode starts at the beginning of Saiyan of the Shadows and goes to the end. In freeplay you can have your favorite characters battle each other. Playable characters At the beginning of the game the only playable characters in freeplay are Goku (All Forms), Gomon (Virtual Reality Enthusiast), and Virtual Monster (Game Glitch). As you meet new characters in story mode, they are unlocked. *Goku (All Forms) - Super saiyan and Earth's greatest champion. There is no one stronger....right? Race: Saiyan Attacks: Super Dragon Fist, Kamehameha, Kaioken, Meteor Combo, Transformation Into SSJ 1/2/3, Spirit Bomb *Gomon (Virtual reality enthusiast) - Goku's five year old daughter who's just a limitless ball of energy!! She spends her days playing video games, eating, playing video games, training.....oh, and did we say video games? Race: Saiyan-human hybrid Attacks: Kamehameha, Hypersonic Rush, Highscore!, High-Five Knockout, Life Hack!, Kitty-Cat-astrophe! *Virtual Monster (Game glitch) - Really scary video game boss that indirectly caused Gomon to go missing. Besides Chichi's frying pan, it's the most hated nonliving thing there is. Race: Unknown Attacks: Ulta Chao, Warped?!, Cyber Panic, Virus Alert!, Pixal Smash, Techno-Terror, Ancient Terror Combo *Gomon (Village Massacre) - Thrown into a world with no memories, Gomon must now fight against trained warriors intent on committing a bloody transmutation ritual. Can she survive? Race: Saiyan-human hybrid Attacks: High-Five Knockout, Fear Frenzy, Blood lust, Berserker Rage!, Super Survivor!, Prayer To Mother Cat *Bastet (Village Massacre) - Spurred into action by an act of selflessness to save her sacred animals, the cat goddess has unleashed her legendary wrath upon these wretched soldiers! Race: Cat goddess Attacks: Mother's Love, Descendent Of The Wild, I Am The Eye Of Ra!, Blood Lust, Burning Blades, Blasphemy! *Aaka (Pre-blessing) - Before gaining the full blessing of Bastet, Aaka was a magnificent skilled warrior, descendent of sacred lions. Race: Cat Attacks: Descendent Of The Wild, Kickboxing With Claws!, Code Of The Cat, Adorable Eyes Trick, Born Hunter *Bastet - This cat is legendary among the deities and a favorite of mortals. Race: Cat goddess Attacks: Descendent Of The Wild, Code Of The cat, I Am The Eye Of Ra!, Thrill Of The Fight, Scarring Slash *Bastet (Protectress) - This form of Bastet is so attractive (and deadly) that she kills males that look her anywhere except the eyes. She also will not tolerate dangling things that "mock" her. Race: Cat goddess Attacks: Death To All Strings!, I Am The Eye Of Ra!, Code Of The Cat, Burning Blade, Catlike Reflexes, Slayer! *Bastet (Goddess of cats) - It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! (and you will!) Race: cat goddess Attacks: I Am The Eye Of Ra!, Cat And Mouse, Claws Of Carnage, Legacy Of The Wild, Mother Cat's Sacrifice *Thief Queen Gomon - No longer a helpless child, Gomon hates the royal bloodline with a passion. Their blood, however.... Race: Saiyan-human hybrid Attacks: Berserker Rage!, Blood Lust, High-Five Knockout, Vengeance!, Bloodthirsty!, Legacy Of The Wild, Searing Slashes *Thief King Bakura - If he wants to keep that title he has to keep an eye on Gomon. Race: Human Attacks: Diabound Summon, Vengeance!, Hateful Combo *Diabound - Bakura's ka. He's not very talkative. *Sekhmet (Lion Goddess) - As the blood goddess she is quite literally blood thirsty. She once got a massive hangover after her father tricked her into drinking a ton of beer that looked like blood. Race: lion goddess Attacks: Bloodlust, I Am The Eye Of Ra!, ROAR!, Bloodthirsty!, Hemaphile, Fear Frenzy, Pride Of A Lion *Sacred Lion (Male) - As Sekhmet is quite the feminist, she doesn't keep many of these around. In fact, male lions in general don't do much, but someone's got to keep the pride going, right? Race: Sacred lion Attacks: Cruel brutality, Lunge!, pride of a lion, King Of The Jungle!, lion's share, *Sacred Lion (Female) - These nearly immortal lions fear nothing, but should they betray Sekhmet they will be reincarnated as a human's ka, a grave insult to any feline. Race: Sacred lion Attacks: Cruel brutality, Lunge!, pride of a lion, Queen Of The Savannah!, ROAR!, Heart of Regulus *Cattabound (Kitten) - A fluffy white kitten about the height of a full-grown labrador retriever. Race: Demigoddess Attacks: Code of the cat, spirit of the wild, Wanna see my (snake) tail?, cat/snake and mouse, adorable eyes trick *Goten (All Forms) - Finally, after all these years, he gets to see his younger sister! But will she remember him? Race: Half saiyan half human. Attacks: Kamehameha, Assault!, super saiyan transformation, super kamekameha, super Goten strike *Vegeta (All Forms) - He could care less what happened to that brat Gomon as long as she leaves him alone. He's still a little sore about that eating contest he lost against her. Race: Saiyan Attacks: Big bang attack, final flash, final shine, galic gun, genocide breaker, transformation into super saiyan 1-2 *Gohan (All Forms) - He's worried about his little sister, especially since where she ended up is no longer on any map. But it's himself he has to be scared for. Race: Saiyan-human hybrid Attacks: Masenko, kamehameha, transformation into ultimate gohan, explosive combination, ultimate knuckle *Trunks (All Forms) - Vegeta's son. He didn't really know Gomon well, but she was great at finding video game cheats for him. Race: Saiyan-human hybrid Attacks: Transformation into super saiyan, brave cannon, kamehameha, burning storm, buster cannon, *Krillin - Goku's best friend. He is a little bummed that he's once again the shortest. Race: Human Attacks: destructo disk, kamehameha, solar flare, rengeki, zanku fist *Tien - Goku's friend. Now that Gomon's grown up, he hopes that she won't ask him weird questions about his third eye. Race: Three-eyed human Attacks: Multiform, tribeam, solar flare, dodon ray, machine gun punch, evil containment wave *Yamcha - He's still single, so he's hoping he'll meet a hot chick in Egypt. But even though Egyptians are superstitious and will probably think he's a god, does he really think he'll be able to make a commitment? Race: Human Attacks: Spirit Ball, Kamehameha, Wolf Fang Fist, Blinding Wolf Fang Fist, Wolf Hurricane *Piccolo - Though he tries not to show it, he thinks of Gomon as the daughter he never had. After all, she did drive him crazy enough. Race: Namekian Attacks: Special Beam Cannon, Regeneration, Eye Beams, Light Grenade, Explosive Wave *Android 18 - Krillin's wife. She isn't too found of all the sand in Egypt but it is warm. Race: Cyborg Attacks: Destructo Disk, Android Barrier, Finger Beam, Power Falling Star, Pervert Police, Deadly Dance *Chichi (Frying Pan) - Goku's wife. Crap, she's got the frying pan, RUN! Race: Human Attacks: Pervert Police, Mommy's Mad!, False Kaioken, Mother's Wrath, Frying Pan OF DOOM! *Gomon (Shadow Saiyan) - With a hypernova of grief, rage, and power, Gomon will destroy everything that ever existed, unless a miracle can happen. Race: Blessed Saiyan-Human Hybrid Attacks: Felis Fury, Hikage Lullaby, Atomic Armageddon, Shade Bomb, Bakura!, Felis Apocalyptos, Blood Tears *Aaka (Sacred feline) - Formerly a stray, this gray calico-tabby is now a sacred cat of Bastet, the living embodiment of courage and selfless sacrifice. Race: Sacred Cat Attack: Code Of The Cat, Legacy Of The Wild, Love's Sacrifice, Kickboxing With GIANT Claws!, Fighter's Soul, Spirit Animal After you complete the game you unlock: *Bastet Guardian of Lower Egypt (Left Eye of Ra: Maiden of the Oil jar) - An unseen transformation of the guardian of royalty and Lower Egypt. The pinnacle of fluffiness! Race: Cat goddess Attacks: Slayer Of The Chaos, Blazing Soul, Third Eye Of Ra, Code Of The Cat, Sisters Of The Sistrum *Sekhmet Guardian of Upper Egypt (Right Eye of Ra: Maiden of Blood) - She will kill you slowly and painfully if you challenge her. Or call her fluffy. *First Super Saiyan God - The last protector of the original saiyan way of life. He would rather die than betray his ancestors by joining King Vegeta's ancestor. *First Super Saiyan - Awakened by rage from his father's death, he is the only being that has any chance of stopping his sister from destroying the multiverse. A warrior of legend. Race: Saiyan Attacks: Golden destiny, Birth Of A Legend, Protector's Spirit, transformation into golden oozaru/ssj4, Hero! *First Shadow Saiyan - Blessed by the phoenix god Ra, her rage has allowed the transformation to control her. Can she even be defeated? Race: Saiyan Attacks: Horakhty Hypernova, Kage lullaby, Wounded Heart, Burning Heart Of The Phoenix, Inferno tears After completing the challenge "A Goddess's Revenge!" you unlock : *Sekhmet Guardian of Upper Egypt (Vengeance) - Revenge itself. You do not tick this thing off. *Anubis The Punisher - The extremely cute god of the dead. But no one is stupid enough to hit on him when he's deciding your soul's fate. Race: Jackal god Attacks: Necro Nightmare, Judgement!, Feather Of Truth, Underworld Summon, Curse!, Punishment!, Mummify *Traitor of Bastet - Having betrayed Bastet, he is to be punished. but with his incredible strength, it may require even more than Ra's finest warrior's, his Left and Right Eyes, to defeat him. To prevent him going to the afterlife his name was taken. *Bastet Guardian of Lower Egypt (Honor) - The warrior's code embodied in a feline warrior. Those who break sacred oaths or act dishonorably will face her wrath, only spoken of through vague legends! Category:Ssj4shadowsaiyajin